What if ?
by sadloser
Summary: Just a few random stories hope you guys enjoy it :D :D


In a parallel universe :D haha :D  
>These are Just compilation of story I thought about, so some of the story may have a continuation(if I can think of it ) Enjoy<p>

(Zoro and Kuina)  
>note: I do not own one piece, it's the best :D :D<p>

In an island in east blue, it is currently a hot summer day. A little boy with head full of green hair is standing a few feet away from the entrance of a certain store room, wondering if he should go in.  
>Having heard from his master that his eternal female rival is now in the dojo's store room searching for a whetstone to sharpen her blade, our beloved marimo boy just couldn't resist the temptation to meet her.<br>' so now she's sharpening her blade huh?' Zoro thought to himself in his mind 'the blade that almost kill me.'

Then his mind wanders off to the night of their battle and remembers all of what she had said, then thought again 'I'll need to work harder from now on for both her and my sake.' However, even if he is determined he just couldn't focus on training. Instead he keeps thinking about that night and about her.

Zoro's thought suddenly got cut off by a loud thud from inside of the storage. His face turned pale as he fear for the worst. Without wasting a second he rush to the door and push it open. His mind was clouded and couldn't even search the storeroom properly, he was so afraid that something might have happen to her and tears were forming at the corner of both eyes. But he was calmed down when he heard a question in the tone that he is very familiar with.  
>"Zoro? Why are you here?" Kuina asked and added "are you crying?"<br>Zoro was confused but soon see that kuina was at the second floor near the ladder and what had fallen was a big rock, and felt relieved. Then he heard a chuckle and saw Kuina grin and hear she says "could it be that you're worried about me? Stupid zor…"  
>She didn't finish the sentence and suddenly fell forward down to the second floor and hit her head onto the rock. Blood started to flow on the wooden floor and zoro just stood there and his whole body paralyzed.<p>

Then his eye shot open and his body almost jerked up, but he wouldn't dare to wake his beautiful and strong swordswoman, his beautiful brunette, with medium long hair, now holding tightly onto his torso, both covered only by a blanket in which both of them shared.  
>'What a nightmare.' He thought before he heard "Zoro? What's wrong?"<br>"It's nothing, Kuina. Just a dream."  
>Kuina let out a small grin and started to tease him" hoho, could it be a wet dream about me? Is that why your heart is beating so much?"<br>After hearing this Zoro started to blush, but he's not a man that would allow other to tease him so he replied "Yeah, it was about last night, I can't stop thinking about how you keep asking for more."  
>and after he saw Kuina blush intensely, he let out a big grin but soon regret it as she place her hand on his (bulge on his torso)(sorry embarrassing to say it :P) and twist it brutally. Zoro let out a scream that could be heard miles away and Kuina whispered "stupid Zoro."<p>

She then went out of the bed and started to dress herself.  
>"Where are you going?" zoro asked almost as if he's afraid that she is leaving because of him.<br>"To train, you should get dressed too."  
>zoro got out of bed and also started to dress while looking outside the window, where he saw thousands of navy soldier training out in the scorching sun. Then he look at the sign behind him at the other end of the room 'brutal justice'<br>he then thought to himself 'justice huh?'  
>After dressing up both zoro and kuina are now heading out the room but before zoro opens the door kuina stopped him, and throw him his cape with the wording 'justice' on it.<br>" I don't wanna wear it, it'll be hard to move around with it."  
>"Don't complain, it's your duty." Kuina said while pinching his ear as a punishment for not listening to her and teasing her just a moment ago.<br>"Ouch. Ok, ok I get it I'll wear it."  
>She let out a small smile, happy that this arrogant man that she love would listen to her, and without warning she gave him a peck on the lip.<br>"What was that for?" the now blushing Zoro confusingly asked.

Kuina, with a blush on her face is too embarrassing to reply, and quickly grab her wado ichimonji that is placed on the special rack for katana beside the door, and ran out the room. Zoro still confused, think that it's too much work to try to understand so he just rolls with it. He walks to the rack and takes his three katana and also exited the room.

When he is out there is a young marine outside waiting for him.  
>"Good morning, vice admiral Roronoa Zoro."<br>"Hmm? Oh, good morning. Say have you seen Kuina?"  
>"Yes sir, rear admiral Kuina headed to the west wing." The marine said and pointed to zoro's left.<br>"Ok, thanks" Zoro then immediately walked to his right.  
>The marine was shocked at his bad sense of direction and tried to correct him.<br>"Um sir, the east wing is at the opposite direction."  
>"Hmm, is that so? Ok thanks."<br>Shockingly he again walked In the same direction as he did before.  
>"Vice admiral, sir, that is the wrong direction again sir."<br>"What? You said it's here, are you screwing with me?"

After half an hour of explaining and pointing the direction the young marine finally set this vice admiral with no sense of direction to the right path. 

Hope you enjoy it :D  
>And sry if it's bad<br>as have a nice day :D


End file.
